Artifacts of Power
Objects imbued with the power of "The Bloody April" or "The Solemn December" these objects can be used as weapons or power sources similar to batteries. Each of these artifacts have separate powers similar to how humans were granted a variety of powers by the Paradigms. These objects are also given a will and a form which they only reveal to the user similar to that of a Soul Drive. However a major difference between the two is that, while Soul Drives can interact with the world around them, Artifacts of powers cannot. In addition, Artifacts of power can prevent someone of a different alignment from utilizing their power and reject them in many different ways. Burning, electrocution, Illusions or just a plain inability to pick them up. However these objects are often considered parasitic in relationship, as they sustain themselves by feeding off of the capacity of their user. Artifacts of December The Blade of the Gemini - An odd Katana which has been passed down through the Oshizishiki family for ages. It's a katana with two blades upon the same hilt. When it was infected with the power of the Solemn December it granted the owner of the weapon the ability to swap places with their "twin." Their twin being the last thing wounded by the blade(s). It's current owner is Astrid Salvatore. The Sword of the Ninth Circle - A broken long sword that has been said to have been held by the Archangel Lucifer himself. Rumored to have been broken in the fight with Michael. The weapon has the ability to break down into diamond dust, every individual icy particle cuts like a blade. Their tiny form even has the ability to infiltrate an enemy's body and freeze them from within. However it's very difficult to maintain and requires a user with a high resource capacity. It's current owner is Elizabeth V. Leonhardt. Vampire Hunter - A M-16 Carbon which transfers the user's life force or resource of the user into energy enhanced piercing bullet, allowing the bullets to pierce through the skin of prime powers and kill Bloodborn. Though the shots don't necessarily kill prime powers and other types, it is meant to cause enough damage upon them that it can incapacitate them. With enough shots it can effectively kill a power. It's owner is Morphine. Silver Pendant of Santanico - A silver amulet which protects the user from all harm that comes from the Paradigms. If used on a Power, they cannot access their power so long as they are the owner of the pendant. While they are in possession of it however, they will still remain durable. In exchange they will lose their super strength and enhanced reflexes. Has no current owner. Lost to time. Artifacts of April The Mask of Blood - A mask fitted with a slot which grants the user more power so long as they're aligned to The Bloody April. It amplifies their power to the maximum, making them a herald to the bloody April. Their IQ raises beyond 400 and their strength raises to over 1200 kg/cm2. For the mask to amplify their power they must use it within a bloody nexus in conjunction with the Red Fulgurite. The last user was Regina Caldwell. Cleopatra VII Philopator created a substitute mask which could achieve the same goal, however her plan was spoiled by the Baskerville Powers. The Crimson Gem of The End - Also known as the Red Fulgurite. It's a crystaline structure that is formed when the lightning strikes upon sand and creates a structure which hides a red gem inside of it. The gem when used in conjunction with the mask allows the user to reach their maximum potential and then some. When used by itself, the Crimson Gem has the ability to create a vibrant light which generates heat that is said to be the flames of the sun. It burns all things within the light and burns the user's hand when too much power is poured into it. If a user pours in too much of their power the gem will release a major explosion which disintegrates all humans and burns powers as if they were human. The light is especially strong against those aligned with The Solemn December. Has multiple owners. If the Crimson Gem is hit with the Red Lightning in the hand of two Prime powers they both become enhanced powers. An enhanced power can use it on themselves again in a gamble. If they lose the gamble, they die. However if they win the gamble it awakens their true potential and turns them into a Pseudo Herald. The Coat of Regina - A powerful coat woven from the wings of Regina that were severed by Kayla Stirling. When infused with the Nixus of another power, the wings unravel allowing them to be used to fly or additionally as a weapon by firing feathers like bullets. Currently owned by Bloody Mary. Hellbound Choker - A choker that protects the user from being affected by flames and allows them to produce and generate flames from all over their bodies.The protection from the flames also extends to flame powers, be it a Soul Host, a Prime power, A Biological power or a Paradigm Power. It has it's own resource, meaning if the user is a human they would be able to absorb flames like a prime power to recharge it. Has no user, lost to time. Bloody Mary's Regard - A Hankerchief tainted with Bloody Mary's blood. It spreads the Caldwell Virus to humans and other powers who rubs the hankerchief upon an open wound or who licks. While originally apart of the December Paradigm set, It was corrupted by the Caldwell strain and the Power of the Bloody April spread throughout the hankerchief. The Hankerchief certainly has powerful properties, specifically it not only can spread the Caldwell Virus but if raised and thrown upon the ground. It releases a toxic miasma which spreads about fifteen feet around it. Currently has no user but was taken by Morphine and given to the Lockwood institute.